narutochroniclesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Nishu Uchiha
Nishu.png|Nishu w/o headband Nishu2.png|Nishu w/ headband Nishu Uchiha is a genin level Shinobi from Konohagakure Personal * Birthday: February 12 (Aquarius) * Age: 11 * Gender: Male * Blood Type: B * Classification: Genjutsu Type * Affiliation: Konohagakure * Team: ? * Rank: Genin * Clan: Uchiha Clan (adopted into), Unknown (birth) * Nature Type: Fire Release, Water Release Family * Susumu Uchiha (Brother, adopted) * Haromo Uchiha (Father, adopted) * Misa Uchiha (Mother, adopted) * Deloru Uchiha(Grandfather, adopted, deceased) Nishu knows nothing of his biological family. Background Nishu isn’t originally from Konohagakure. His Uchiha parents found him on a mission to a small farming village near the northern border of the land of fire. The town had been set ablaze by rouge shinobi and nearly everyone had died. Misa and Haromo took baby Nishu back to Konohagakure with them. Nishu had believed himself to be Uchiha until he was eight. He was just as bright and just as skilled as any of the other Uchiha. It was one day when he had gotten in a fight with some of the other boys that these boys decided to shout the ugly truth at him. When Nishu turned nine his grandfather became very sick. Although blind in his left eye, Deloru’s right eye was still good and while on his deathbed, he gave the eye to Nishu. Appearance Nishu has dark brown eyes. Short and small, Nishu has not yet hit his first growth spurt. Nishu typically wears a black gown with the Uchiha crest on the back. Nishu loathes his hair. Unlike most Uchiha, his hair his blonde. It is a constant reminder, along with his permanent sharingan, that he is not an actual Uchiha. Nishu keeps his hair short. His head is covered by a black bandana headband, which is also tucked over his right eye. Personality Nishu wants everyone to think he’s smart. The problem is, he is, although he is no genius. Nishu often avoids the main point, focusing on other detail. He also loves to point out flaws in plans, but often never gives the solution, for fear of being wrong. If Nishu ever does have the solution, he will often turn it into a riddle. Abilites Nishu is skilled at taijutsu for his size. However, being small for his age, he normally fights bigger gennin, and loses, or spars with academy students. He is more skilled at water release than fire release, but spends more time using fire since it is the signature jutsu style of the Uchiha. He is best at genjutsu. Although his genjutsu skills are not quite up to par with some of the best Uchiha from history, he is better than most of his classmates. His genjutsu skills are what allowed him to skip a year. Although Nishu possesses his grandfather’s sharingan, since he was not born into the Uchiha, it takes quite a bit of chakara to use. Ninja Stats Jutsu * Ninjutsu techniques: Average * Genjutsu techniques: Very Talanted * Taijutsu arts techniques: Below Average * Kekkei Genkai traits: None * Doujutsu techniques: Below average * Kinjutsu techniques: None * Fuuinjutsu techniques:Average Non-Jutsu * Strength of your body's muscles: Below Average * Agility well you can move, dodge, etc.: Average * Dexterity well you can aim/form seals: Above Average * Stamina amount: Above Average * Constitution well you can take a hit: Below Average * Chakra Control for medical ninja: Talented Trivia * Nishu prefers to train at night, under the stars. * Nishu hates chocolate